Mi ultimo año
by LegnaRaawr
Summary: Hinata va terminar la prepa y nunca a conseguido popularidad y casi nunca tiene logros, como es su ultimo año hace todo lo posible para notar y hacer que este ultimo año sea increible, incluyendo conquistar al chico de sus sueños!
1. Chapter 1

Ya era el último año…

La prepa terminaría en unos meses y yo? En estos 2 años nunca logre nada, era solo una más, invisible por los largos pasillos de la escuela, solo era una ocupante de espacio y respirar el aire de los estudiantes importantes no era un logro… Pero este año seria todo diferente, yo lo sabia, tenia que hacer algo para notar, ya no más iba ser la chica invisible, ahora haría algo mas que gastar oxigeno.

Así que ordené una lista de cosas por hacer, intentaría probar de todo por sobresalir.

Era mes de Agosto, primer día de clases, el reloj marcaba las 6:00 AM, prendí la llave del agua para ducharme, mientras me lavaba los dientes me veía al espejo y justo como lo pensaba era invisible; nunca llamaría la atención con mi ropa y cabello.

Siempre igual, blusa la mayoría de veces blanca o de colores neutros sin dibujo ni estampado, pantalones negros o de mezclilla y una sudadera blanca, mi cabello negro peinado y suelto.

Salí de mi casa me despedí de mi hermana y de mi padre, como siempre iba a la escuela caminando decidí tomar otro camino, solo para cambiar la rutina.

Entraba a la escuela 7:30, llevaba 20 minutos de sobra, suficientes para elegir y preparar mis pensamientos para empezar mi "nueva vida".

En el camino me topé con la madre de Sakura y me saludó y empezamos a hablar, ella siempre pensó que Sakura y yo éramos amigas…

Se me fue el tiempo hablando y cuando noté el reloj solo me quedaban como 5 minutos para llegar, como pude salí disparada hacia la escuela mientras pensaba lo desafortunada que era.

Al llegar a la escuela entré con el pie derecho cuando note todo un mundo de estudiantes peleando por sus casilleros como animales desquiciados, solo deseaba tener designado mi casillero en un buen lugar, como Ino y Sakura las dos chicas más populares, ellas tenían todo a su alcance por consiguiente: Los 2 casilleros mas grandes y cerca de la entrada. Pero ellas son de lo peor, hacen a todos como quieren obviamente por ser bonitas, por tener dinero y porque tienen preferencias en la dirección. Ellas son el tipo de personas a las que le robo oxigeno.

Seguí caminando y mi sorpresa más grande fue ver a una multitud de gente rodeando a más gente, gritando y haciendo escándalo. No tome importancia y seguí caminando pero eran tantos estudiantes que impedían el paso. Cuando me acerque vi algo que me hizo sentir una sensación extraña en el estomago, aquello era la razón que mis ojos se perdían, en ese momento mi corazón latía lentamente y fijamente trataba de mirar sus ojos negros.

El, era la única razón de estar en ese mundo de "popularidad" y soberbia en los pasillos. Alto y muy guapo con ese cabello negro que hipnotizaba a cualquiera (incluyéndome) hacia que mi corazón latiera fuertemente y se detuviera poco a poco…

¡¡Sasuke!!- un grito de esa chica hizo que mis pensamientos se derrumbaran

Como siempre Sakura llegaba y se arruinaba el momento feliz, atrás de ella siempre venía Ino, el aspecto de las dos era impecable: cabello perfectamente peinado y acomodado, mini falda y una blusa corta, que enseñaba sus perfectas curvas, como me molestaba!

Sasuke, tan lindo como siempre saludo a las dos chicas y a las personas que lo rodeaban, era como su club de fans o algo así. Por lo cuál Ino y Sakura nunca se quedaban atrás.  
El chico era deportista y practicaba futbol americano, era el capitán y habían ganado la temporada del verano, por consiguiente y por pura coincidencia Sakura era capitana de porristas, por eso eran la pareja perfecta.

Todos los estudiantes que estaban alrededor de Sasuke lo idolatraban y alababan, mientras Sakura lo abrazaba, insinuaba y le decía cosas al oído. Como me repugnaba ver eso, pero ahí estaba parada enfrente lastimándome con eso.

Cuando decidí irme volteé y ahí estaba la otra ofrecida Ino, se estaba pintando los labios con ese carmín con poco de brillo para que quedaran perfectos mientras se veía en el espejo de mano, se arreglaba el cabello, cuando de repente a través del espejo me vio y me lanzo una mirada asesina seguida de la típica pregunta  
-¿Qué me ves?-

Quede muda de nervios, todos los estudiantes que estaban ahí se quedaron callados esperando mi respuesta, pero estaba congelada, ¡¡ese no era el tipo de primer día que quería!!.

De pronto entre la multitud salió una chica rubia con un aspecto "amigable" escaneó con la mirada a Ino y le dijo –Seguro ella ve lo artificial que eres-

Sakura puso una cara de admiración mientras yo no entendía el valor de esa chica porque desde ese día podría tener un año miserable por parte de Ino, pues eso que le dijo era imperdonable.  
Ino se quedo callada, no le quedaban palabras así que cerro su estuche de maquillaje, tapo el brillo labial, acomodo su cabello y le dijo a Sakura –Te veo en clase- y se fue.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras, pues por primera vez alguien había dejado callada a Ino.

-No hay nada que ver, lárguense de aquí!- Exclamo Sakura mientras se llevaba a Sasuke de la mano.

Yo prefería alejarme para no buscar más problemas. Seguí caminando por el pasillo con la intriga de saber quien era la chica rubia, así que volteé para todos lados para tratar de encontrarla y no vi nada cuando seguí caminando recordé que todo esto había pasado por tratar de conseguir un casillero… -¡Un casillero!- exclame –Seguro y ya no alcance-, cuando llegue al final del pasillo no encontré ninguno disponible, rendida baje la cabeza y pensé que definitivamente no era el mejor día.

Cuando alguien toco mi hombro y me dijo –Oye junto a mi casillero hay uno disponible ¿quieres venir?-

Volteé y me sorprendí al ver que era la chica rubia que puso en su lugar a Ino, le dije que si quería asintiendo con la cabeza.

Soy Temari y tu? –Dijo la rubia  
Soy Hinata…  
Mucho gusto Hinata, oye no te importa que el casillero esté junto a los baños?- Dijo Temari  
Al oír eso no me agrado mucho la idea pero prefería eso a quedar sin nada.  
Caminamos por el pasillo…

Temari- ¡llegamos!  
Hinata- Gracias Temari y también por lo de hace un rato con Ino.  
Temari- No fue nada, odio que sea así con los chicos nuevos  
Hinata- ¿Chicos nuevos? A que te refieres con eso…  
Temari- ¿Si, tu eres nueva no?  
Hinata- De hecho llevo desde 1º semestre aquí.  
Temari- Disculpa pero nunca te había visto  
Hinata-(susurrando) Lo se no eres la primera que no me nota…Temari- ¿Dijiste algo?  
Hinata- No, solo que ya me acostumbre a que no me vean… Soy como invisible, bueno pero no me gusta hablar de eso.  
Temari- Ok, no hay problema tengo que irme a clases… ¿Te veo en el almuerzo?  
Hinata- Claro, hasta luego

Temari se alejo y yo seguí caminando por el pasillo, iba buscando el salón 12 para clases de matemáticas, metí las manos a los bolsillos y encontré el papel que tenia la lista de cosas por hacer, la repasé dos veces y decidí ir a ver la pizarra de actividades para inscribirme tal y como decía el primer punto de la lista.

Me pare justo enfrente de la pizarra y había varias hojas con los nombres de actividades tales como Basketball, boleyball, club de lectura y porristas. Bueno, pensé que Basketball y boleyball son actividades nocivas para mi, ya que no se como dominar el balón, la ultima vez que jugué en clase perdí el conocimiento porque la pelota golpeo mi cabeza. Mucho menos me inscribiría en el de lectura pues es lo mas anti-social que puede haber en una escuela, y ni muerta en el de porristas, prefiero mil veces que el balón pegue contra mi cabeza que estar cerca de Sakura 2 horas extras de clase.

Como no vi ninguna actividad buena o apta para mi seguí caminando hasta llegar al salón 12, la clase de matemáticas, entré y solo se encontraban pocos estudiantes platicando sentados en grupos, tan ocupados estaban que nadie noto mi llegada.

Escogí un lugar que me pareció correcto, no tan apartado pero tampoco enfrente aunque de todas formas nadie sabría quien era yo ni me notarían, me calme un poco pues era primer día y creo que me había pasado de todo menos lo que necesitaba que ocurriera, desde llegar tarde, tener un casillero mal ubicado y tener un pequeño encuentro con Ino.

Deje mis cosas en el lugar y me acerque a la ventana deseando tener un buen principio de clases. Todo estaba bien, mis nervios estaban calmados hasta que oí esa voz indistinguible empalagosa y aguda sin duda era Sakura, no podía creer estar en la misma clase que ella, era frustrante que habiendo 5 salones de matemáticas para 3º grado tenia que entrar en este.

En cuanto entró todos se lanzaron contra ella la acompañaron a un lugar casi reservado para ella rodeado de personas que admiraban su peinado y le decían lo bien que se veía. Como siempre las entradas de Sakura a algún salón eran triunfales, casi siempre detrás de ella venia Ino, lo que me sorprendió fue ver que ella no venía y me proporcionó un alivio pues no quería que se repitiera lo de la mañana y viendo como estaban ahorita los estudiantes admirando e idolatrando a Sakura, dudo que alguno me defendiera.

La conversación de Sakura con esos chicos o bueno, lo que alcanze a escuchar fue casi siempre de Sasuke y ella, que eran linda pareja y que eran felices todo esto que alcanze a oir no era tan fuerte pero lo que Sakura anuncio enfrente de todos, fue lo que enserio me dolio:

-les quiero avisar que por fin Sasuke y yo somos novios- dijo la chica casi gritando.

Mi corazón se rompió o no se que paso conmigo, aunque sabia que una chica como yo nunca podría estar con un chico como Sasuke, nunca podría estar en sus pensamientos ya que ahora Sakura era su novia, solo en mis más locos sueños e imaginación Sasuke se fijaría en mi.

Mientras todos estos pensamientos pasaban por mi mente entró el maestro a dar la clase y yo por más que quería nunca pude concentrarme. En esos momentos lo único que pasaba por mi mente era Sasuke, Sasuke y Sasuke. Volteaba para todos lados y veía lo afortunada que era la pelirosa, así que trate de estudiarla para ver lo "bueno" que tenía o el por que Sasuke se fija en ella, lo único que saque en conclusión que es la típica chica bonita pero hueca de pensamientos.

Así se paso toda la clase, sin pensar en otra cosa, sin poner atención, moviendo mis pies de un lado a otro, veía al techo y de vez en cuando escribía en mi cuaderno la palabra Sasuke y la encerraba con círculos y corazones, cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacia me burle de mi misma pues parecía niña de 12 años escribiendo en la parte trasera del cuaderno las iniciales de aquel chico especial.

Cuando la clase se tornaba más "interesante" sonó el timbre de cambio de clase, en esa primera hora no había pasado nada de cambios, nada interesante solo cosas frustrantes. Lo siguiente era clase de química así que tendría que ir al laboratorio, salí del salón, camine de nuevo por el largo pasillo subí las escaleras y pasé a mi casillero a dejar unos libros, era un verdadero fastidio pues el casillero quedaba demasiado lejos del laboratorio ya que tenia que bajar de nuevo las escaleras y cruzar el pasillo y como 20 salones… Cuando decidí ver la hora me di cuenta que todo esto me había costado tiempo y ya iba tarde, traté de apurarme lo más que podía y salí casi corriendo.

Cuando estaba apunto de llegar al laboratorio el maestro estaba cerrando la puerta, corrí a todo lo que daba y grite – ¡Espere!- cuando me coloque justo enfrente me cerró la puerta en la cara, eso me provoco enojo y un dolor en la nariz, ya que me la puerta me había golpeado. Pensé irme pero justo cuando me di la vuelta el maestro abrió y me dijo –Tienes retardo-, entre y justo había un lugar disponible en la parte de atrás. Saque mis libros y el maestro se paro junto a mi e interrumpió – ¿Cual es tu nombre?-… -Hyuga- respondí… El maestro saco la lista y con el dedo empezó a buscar mi nombre –Hinata- dijo… -si Hinata, Hyuga Hinata- respondí… -Bien Hinata, todos ya tienen pareja de laboratorio así que si no te importa trabajaras sola-  
-No claro que no es problema- susurre un poco desanimada…  
-Perfecto! Muy bien clase a trabajar-exclamo el maestro.

Resignada termine de sacar mis cosas, todo estaba mal creo que necesitaba un milagro o simplemente ser otra persona.

De repente se oyó que tocaron la puerta, el maestro se dirigió hacia ella, abrió y se salió… Como en todas las escuelas del mundo siempre que sale el maestro de la clase TODOS los estudiantes se cambian de lugar, platican, gritan, todos menos yo… Solo esperaba que alguien se acercara ay me saludara o simplemente que me preguntara la hora, pero nada…

Cuando el maestro regreso se paró junto a la puerta entre abierta y dijo: –Hinata tienes suerte, ya no trabajaras sola aquí está tu nuevo compañero-  
…eh?-  
Seguro ya lo conocen, Uchiha Sasuke trabajara contigo- Dijo el maestro mientras abría la puerta del salón  
Cuando escuche eso sentí que me hervía la sangre y que mi estomago se revolvía ¿era acaso otro sueño?, un sueño de los miles que involucraban a Sasuke…  
Al oír su nombre el chico azabache entró al salón, mis piernas temblaban y me mordía nerviosamente los labios.  
Sasuke camino hacia mi lugar, esto era un sueño, una fantasía pero no, claro que no, esto era real. Mis mejillas blancas se tornaron rojas, por pena salí corriendo hacia el baño.

-estúpida, estúpida- iba repitiendo constantemente mientras llegaba al baño, cuando entre me pare justo enfrente del espejo, -¿Qué hice?- -ahora Sasuke pensara que no quiero trabajar con el, tengo que regresar solo necesito calmarme y solo faltan 5 minutos para que la clase acabe-  
Salí del baño mas tranquila y entré de nuevo al salón, me dirigí a mi lugar y me senté una vez más

-Oye, ¿que no quieres trabajar conmigo?- Oí esa voz que susurró detrás de mi  
-¿Qué?- Volteé hacia atrás y vi que el Uchiha estaba solo a 10 cm de mi  
*tranquila tranquila* intenté tranquilizarme y conteste  
-No claro que no, p…perdón por salir a…así-  
Sasuke- Ok, entonces empecemos de nuevo… Soy Sasuke y tu?  
Hinata- Soy Hi…Hinata  
Sasuke- Mucho gusto…-dijo con una sonrisa-

No lo podía creer… yo la chica invisible hablando con Sasuke, ¡¡frente a frente!!

Sasuke- Oye… No es mucha molestia si…  
Hinata- ¿Que? Dime…  
Sasuke- Verás… No soy bueno con esto de la química y pues creo que tu si, ¿o me equivoco?  
Hinata- Pues se algunas cosas…  
Sasuke- ¡¡Genial! ¿Podrías enseñarme algo? Como ser mí tutora…  
Hinata- etto…etto…  
Sasuke- Si no quieres no hay problema  
Hinata-(antes que Sasuke se arrepintiera con su propuesta) Si, si claro!  
Sasuke- Bueno Hinata, me voy nos vemos después vale?  
Hinata- Si, a…adiós

Sasuke se levantó y se alejó. Mis ojos perla estaban brillantes y mis mejillas sonrojadas provocaron una sonrisa en mi rostro… seguida de una perdida del conocimiento mejor conocida como desmayo…


	2. Chapter 2

-Ya despertó!

Al oír esto intente ver que había a mi alrededor, gracias al desmayo solo veía siluetas y lo único que reconocí fue la voz de la Doctora.

-muchas gracias por traerla, me asegurare que este bien para que regrese a clases- Dijo la enfermera

Poco a poco trate de abrir los ojos para ponerme en pie, empecé a recuperar la vista y cuidadosamente me iba levantando.

-Veo que ya estas bien-  
-Creo que si- Dije llevándome una mano a la cabeza

Me levante de la camilla, mire a mi alrededor estaba en el consultorio de la Doctora, me puse en pie y camine hacia el escritorio.

-Quiero que me digas tu nombre completo y edad para registrarte en caso que haya una emergencia- Mencionó la doctora mientras se ponía los lentes y abría su cuaderno de apuntes que en la parte de adelante decía Tsunade.

-Hyuga Hinata y tengo 17 años- susurre  
-Bien Hinata, eres afortunada pues nadie se habría dado cuenta que estabas inconsciente, pues el salón ya estaba vacío, salvo ese chico que te trajo…- Dijo Tsunade  
-Que? Quien me trajo- Levante la vista  
-No me dijo su nombre, pero era un chico alto, de cabello negro y muy guapo por cierto- Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa en el rostro  
Sasuke Kun- susurre  
-¿Dijiste algo?-  
-No para nada- Dije bajando la mirada para ocultar mis mejillas sonrojadas.  
-Bien, si te sientes mal te daré 2 pastillas, solo en caso que te duela la cabeza, yo estoy aquí hasta la 1:00 Pm…Ah! Y por favor no esperes a que algún chico guapo te traiga inconsciente, mejor trata de llegar tu sola- Lo ultimo lo dijo la doctora entre risas  
-Gracias doctora-

Me dirigí a la entrada mire el reloj, me había perdido 10 minutos de almuerzo, camine hacia el comedor y busqué a Temari.

-Hola Hinata- Se oyó detrás de mi…  
-Oh! Temari, te estaba buscando…  
-Bueno pues ya me encontraste, ¿nos vamos?  
-Claro que si

Temari y yo caminamos hacia alguna mesa disponible, nos sentamos y empezamos a comer.

-Oye Hinata, no sabia que sabor te gusta asi que te traje un jugo de manzana- Dijo Temari sonriendo  
-Gracias…

Destapé mi jugo, y alcé la vista tratando de buscar y encontrar a Sasuke entre las mesas, pero creo que no estaba… Me había quedado pensando en la clase de química y luego en mi desmayo.

Temari-Y ¿que tal tu día?  
Hinata- Muy bien, no te imaginas  
Temari- Que bien por ti, yo mas o menos creo que pudo estar mejor  
Hinata- Y porque dices eso?  
Temari- Es una larga historia, que no tengo ganas de contar mejor luego te digo, mientras cuéntame por que tan bien tu día eh?  
Hinata- Pues, pues…

No pensaba contarle sobre Sasuke, aunque Temari me demostraba confianza y se ve que es buena persona, Sasuke era mi secreto que no pensaba contarle en ese momento

Hinata- Simplemente estuvo agradable, jejeje  
Temari- Ok Hinata, cuéntame de ti… ¿Tienes hermanos?  
Hinata (asintiendo con la cabeza)- Hanabi, tiene 12 años, ¿y tu?  
Temari- Por desgracia jeje 2, Gaara y Kankuro, soy la más chica.  
Hinata- ¿Que edad tienen ellos?  
Temari- Gaara tiene 18 y Kankuro 20  
Hinata- Que problemático!  
Temari (con cara de espantada) ¿Que dijiste?  
Hinata-…dije que problemático… ¿Por?  
Temari- No, no es nada es que me acorde de…  
Hinata- De…?

Temari se llevo la mano a la cabeza, levanto la basura de la mesa y con una sonrisa un poco fingida me dijo: - Te veo a la salida -

-Oye Temari, perdón no quería hacerte recordar, es que no sabía- Le dije un poco confundida  
-No, no para nada es que ya nos tenemos que ir, ya acabo el almuerzo, que te parece si luego hablamos- Dijo Temari levantándose de la mesa  
-Claro, te veo a la salida- Le dije un poco nerviosa y confundida

Me quede preocupada, pues Temari no se veía tan bien, creo que metí la pata al decirle eso, me quede un rato intrigada pero por otra parte no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke…  
No me pasaba por la mente ni me imaginaba haber estado en su pensamiento, pues el me había llevado a la enfermería. Por primera vez había estado entre sus brazos, y sentir su piel, aunque fue inconscientemente, estuve tan cerca de el…  
Camine por el largo pasillo, soñando despierta y si en verdad era un sueño jamás me gustaría despertar.  
Tal vez era invisible para los demás pero que más da, si Sasuke me hablo y se preocupo por llevarme a la enfermería, no me importaba ser invisible para todos, menos para Sasuke.

Pasaron las 3 horas de clase que faltaban sonó la campana avisando la salida, guardé mis cosas y me quedé en el casillero esperando a Temari.

-Oye pensé que ya te habías ido- Exclamo Temari que de nuevo apareció detrás de mi  
-Quedamos que nos veríamos a la salida para hablar- le dije  
-Es verdad… ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa a comer?- Dijo Temari  
-Pues si, mi padre llega del trabajo a las 8:00 y mi hermana está con una de sus amigas- Conteste  
-Ok, entonces vámonos- Dijo Temari, mientras caminábamos hacia la salida

Al salir de la escuela, caminamos por el estacionamiento y como siempre, se juntaban los populares presumiendo sus coches.  
Yo alcé la mirada y empecé a buscar a Sasuke, que seguramente estaba ahí entre todos ellos.

-¿Buscas a alguien Hinata?- Dijo Temari  
-No para nada, solo estaba viendo- Conteste nerviosa  
-Ok, vente vámonos…  
-Cla…  
(Temari me interrumpió con un grito) –MALDICION!  
-Oye, ¿que pasa?-Pregunte  
-¡Ese idiota!- Dijo señalando con el dedo un coche  
-¿Qué, quien es?- pregunte con curiosidad  
-Espérame aquí- Dijo Temari apretando sus puños

Temari se dirigió al auto, toco la ventana del piloto, se abrió y empezó a discutir con el sujeto de adentro.

Temari- ¡Oye! Que te sucede te dije que no te aparecieras por aquí  
Sujeto del Auto- Pensé que sería buena idea venir para que me presentaras a tus amiguitos  
Temari- Solo lo haces para fastidiarme, además NO uses eso de "amiguitos", ¡¡no tengo 8 años!!  
Sujeto del Auto- Tranquila, pensé en llevarte a comer  
Temari- Voy a la casa con una amiga, así que ¡desaparece!  
Sujeto del auto- Las llevo para que no caminen, dile a tu amiga

Eso fue lo que alcancé a oír de la conversación, cuando Temari se acerco a mi

-Ven, te presentare a alguien- Dijo Temari jalándome del brazo hasta el auto

Nos acercamos al coche y en el asiento del volante estaba un chico de ojos turquesa y pelirrojo.

-Bien, el es mi hermano…- Dijo Temari con un tono de fastidio  
-Hola, cual es tu nombre- Me pregunto el chico del auto  
-Soy Hinata ¿y tu?-  
-Gaara mucho gusto, le comentaba a mi hermana que las llevaba a la casa pero ella no quiere, así que si quieres, te puedo llevar a ti solamente- Dijo el chico coqueteando con la Hyuga  
-¡Oye! ¡Oye! Solo llévanos y ya ok? – Dijo Temari amenazadora

Temari y yo subimos al auto, Gaara a través del retrovisor me veía y me sonreía mientras que Temari pateaba el asiento para calmarlo.

-Llegamos- Dijo Temari  
-Gracias Gaara- Dije  
-Para ti lo que gustes linda- Me contesto el pelirrojo, con una cara ligeramente pervertida  
-Adiós y Gracias- Dijo Temari azotando la puerta del coche  
-Disculpa al pervertido de mi hermano, creo que le gustaste- Dijo Temari mientras abría la puerta de la casa  
-Eh? ¿Yo? gustarle a tu hermano- Dije un poco sonrojada  
-No te preocupes, así es siempre- Dijo Temari con seguridad

Entramos a la casa, bueno a la mansión, pues estaba bastante grande… En la planta baja había un largo pasillo que terminaba en una escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones en el segundo piso, subimos las escaleras y llegamos a las habitaciones.

-Bueno, esta es mi recamara- Dijo Temari abriendo la puerta

Era una habitación grande con un ventanal, la cama estaba pegada a la pared, enfrente había un sillón enfrente del sillón un mueble con la televisión y junto un estéreo, a un lado estaba el ropero y en la pared habían cuadros decorativos.

-Que linda habitación Temari-  
-Gracias, ¿oye no quieres comer o beber algo?  
-No, todavía no tengo hambre. Oye… ¿Puedo?-Dije señalando el sillón  
-Claro, estas en tu casa  
-Oye Temari, ¿porque te molestaste cuando dije que era problemático?  
-No me moleste, simplemente me acorde de algo- Dijo Temari  
-Algo?- Dije  
-Bueno, alguien- Me contestó  
-Se que no llevamos años de amistad, pero si quieres algún consejo o lo que necesites, soy buena escuchando- Dije tratando de animarla  
-Bueno, gracias… Por que creo que si necesito consejos, te contaré…

Temari se sentó junto a mi, saco una bebida y se llevo el popote a la boca, entre sorbo y sorbo empezó a contarme

-Bueno pues hace 3 años, cuando iba en secundaria, aunque no lo creas, Ino y yo éramos muy buenas amigas…

***Flashback***  
_(hace 3 años)_-¿Ya viste al chico que viene?- Dijo Temari  
-Si, ¿que tiene?-Pregunto Ino  
-Me gusta demasiado- susurró Temari  
(Ino hizo cara que no le importo demasiado) Temari, hay mejores-  
Si, claro que puede haber mejores, pero el es el que me gusta- exclamo Temari con un ligero brillo en los ojos…  
-Y creo que viene hacia nosotras- Dijo Ino golpeando a Temari con el codo

El venia con una chica bonita de cabello color rosa…

-Temari, no es por quitarte la ilusión pero va con esa chica…-  
-Esperemos que no sea su novia- Dijo Temari con ilusión  
-¡Tengo una idea!, vamos a seguirlos a donde vallan, así veremos como se comportan y si son novios- Propuso Ino

Temari e Ino se dirigieron a todos los lados que el chico y su supuesta novia iban, esperando que esta se quedara sola para atacarla  
Hasta que la chica entró a los baños, Temari e Ino entraron atrás de ella.  
La chica se encontraba frente al espejo mientras arreglaba su cabello, cuando Ino se paro junto a ella…

-¡Hey! ¿El chico que esta allá es tu novio?- Pregunto Ino atrevidamente  
-Ja, ja… el de allá?- La pelirosa señalo al chico  
-Si, ese chico- Pregunto Ino insistente  
-Claro que no, solo es mi amigo- Contesto la pelirosa  
-¿Porqué?... ¿Te interesa?-Dijo la chica  
-No, claro que no, es que a una conocida le parece "interesante"- contesto Ino.

Temari estaba detrás de la puerta del baño escuchando la conversación

-Bueno, pues yo soy Sakura- Dijo la pelirosa  
-Yo soy Ino, voy en 3ºA…  
Sakura- A pues yo voy en 3ºD, y el chico que me preguntaste también va en mi salón, se llama Shikamaru y si quieres te puedo dar información sobre el para que lo conozcas y se lo presentes a tu amiga  
Ino- Muy bien, me parece buena idea

Ino y Sakura salieron del baño platicando y Temari se quedo sola.

Ino, ¡espera!- Grito Temari

Así pasaron los días, Ino y Sakura se empezaron a hacer amigas y Temari se aba cuenta poco a poco que Ino se alejaba de ella, mientras que Sakura se convertía en su nueva mejor amiga.

Temari ya empezaba a desesperarse porque no veía respuesta de Ino y entonces decidió a hablar con ella  
Ino estaba sentada con Sakura en el jardín de la escuela.  
Temari le grito a Ino pero no hacia caso.

Sakura- Te habla tu amiga…  
Ino- ¿Que?  
Sakura- Si la tipa esa esta haciendo señas para que vayas  
Ino- A si, Temari… ¡espera!

Ino camino hacia donde estaba Temari

¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Ino  
Pues… es que siento que te haz alejado de mi y pienso que estás más con Sakura y empezaste a llevarte con ella por ayudarme con Shikamaru, y creo que no haz ayudado en nada- Dijo Temari  
Ino- Mira, ya me empecé a llevar también con Shikamaru  
Temari- ¿Enserio?  
Ino- Si, y no te preocupes yo te lo presentare  
Temari- ¿Harías eso por mi?  
Ino- Claro, para eso somos amigas  
Temari- Mil gracias en verdad  
Temari abrazo a Ino, y como que a ella no le agrado mucho  
Ino- Pues tengo que irme, te veo luego  
Temari estaba muy emocionada, en la tarde en su casa sonó el teléfono

Temari- ¿Quien habla?  
Ino- Soy yo  
Temari- Oh! ¿Que paso Ino?  
Ino- Buenas noticias  
Temari- ¿Que?  
Ino- Ya tengo información sobre Shikamaru  
Temari- ¡¡Dime todo lo que sepas!!  
Ino- Bien, Su nombre completo es Nara Shikamaru, tiene 15 años va en 3ºD con Sakura, su música preferida es la electrónica, tiene una frase que repite constantemente "Que problemático", es vegetariano, vive con sus padres, no tiene hermanos, piensa mucho en su futuro y gano 2 veces el concurso de lógica.  
En toda su vida solo ha tenido 2 novias, ahorita no le gusta nadie, sus mejores amigos: Sakura y Choji.

Temari- Wow, creo que fue exceso de información  
Ino- Bueno eso es lo que se  
Temari- Gracias en verdad  
Ino- no es nada  
Temari- Aunque…  
Ino- ¿Qué?  
Temari- Pues, es que ya se todo esto sobre el, pero… ¿cuando lo conoceré? ¿Tú me lo presentaras?  
Ino- Pues Sakura hará una fiesta el viernes por su cumpleaños, y lo va a invitar, si quieres le pregunto si puedes ir y ahí te lo presento  
Temari- Ok, me parece perfecto  
Ino- Bueno, tengo que irme, mañana te digo si puedes ir y ya después vemos ok?  
Temari- Claro, cuídate y gracias

Al colgar el teléfono, Temari se lanzo a la cama seguido de un grito de emoción suspirando y pensando en aquel chico: Shikamaru

Al día siguiente, Temari se arreglo para ir a la escuela, siempre pasaba por Ino a su casa, ya que le quedaba de paso.  
Temari quería saber si podría ir a la fiesta  
Así que Temari caminó hacia la casa de Ino para pasar por ella.  
Al llegar a casa de Ino, toco el timbre  
-Ya me voy mamá- Se oyó desde el interior de la casa  
Ino abrió la puerta saludo a Temari y empezaron a caminar.

Temari- Y ¿entonces?  
Ino- Pues me dijo que si podías venir a la fiesta  
Temari- ¿Enserio?  
Ino- Si, será este viernes a las 5, en casa de Sakura, nos iríamos juntas  
Temari- Claro, solo tengo que pedir permiso, yo te aviso hoy en la tarde  
Ino- Entonces yo pasaría por ti  
Temari- Wow, sabes estoy emocionada  
Ino- Pues no es gran cosa…  
Temari- ¿Porque lo dices?  
Ino- Pues, no te conviene, son muy diferentes  
Temari- Bueno, pero que importa  
Ino- (con tono superficial) Bueno, haz lo que quieras, en fin  
…Un silencio invadió la conversación…  
Temari- Oye Ino,  
Ino- ¿Que?  
Temari- Mira, te lo diré de la mejor manera posible… Haz cambiado demasiado desde que estas con Sakura y…  
(Ino interrumpe)-¿Otra vez con eso? Ya habíamos hablado de…  
(Temari interrumpe)- Ya lo se, pero me preocupas, tu forma de ser, de hablar de vestir ya cambiaron y para mal desde que te juntas con Sakura, bajas de calificaciones, no asistes a clases y te comportas mal  
Ino- (levantando la voz)Y dime… ¿¡En que te afecta a ti!?  
Temari- (levantando mas la voz) En que te estoy perdiendo…  
Ino- JA JA, por favor…  
Temari- Es importante para mi, porque eres mi mejor amiga y siento horrible que hagas esto y nunca nos había pasado  
Ino- ¿Sabes que es lo que pienso?... Que estas CELOSA de Sakura, por que ella es bonita, popular y puede tener a cualquier chico, cosas que alguien como tú nunca va a lograr  
Temari- Sabes que… Pensé que hablando iba a ser como antes, pero veo que prefieres a Sakura que conociste hace unos meses, que a tu mejor amiga por ¡3 años!  
Ino- Mira, olvídate de la fiesta y de Shikamaru ok? Ni siquiera lo pienses  
Temari- Y tu olvídate de mi (Temari le dio la espalda a Ino y se fue)  
Ino- (Gritando) Que bueno, olvidarme de ti… Mejor, así una carga menos

Temari caminó hacia la escuela, mientras que una lagrima a consecuencia del coraje salió de sus ojos.

¿Qué hice? – Iba repitiendo constantemente  
Temari pasó todo ese día pensando en si hizo mal, por lo que veía a Ino no le importaba mucho recuperar la amistad, pues ella prefería estar mil veces con Sakura

Así pasó el Jueves y la mañana del viernes, Temari e Ino seguían peleadas. Temari pensaba en ir a disculparse con Ino.  
Eran las 5:00, pensaba llegar a la fiesta a casa de Sakura, buscar a Ino y disculparse, aunque no era culpa de Temari, era buena amiga y no quería que esos 3 años de amistad se perdieran.  
Temari se baño, y busco una blusa linda, unos pantalones y zapatos, se arreglo, dejo su cabello suelto y salió de su casa.

-¡Taxi!- Exclamo Temari, haciéndole señas a un taxi que se aproximaba hacia ella  
-Buenas tardes- Dijo el conductor  
-Hola, necesito que me lleve a…- Temari no sabia la dirección de la casa de Sakura, tal vez si le decía que iba a una fiesta, el taxista sabría… Con eso que Sakura es conocida "mundialmente"  
-Es que no se la dirección, voy a la fiesta de la señorita Haruno- Cuando Temari dijo "Señorita" hizo cara de asco, deseando lavarse la lengua inmediatamente.  
-Claro que si, fiesta de Sakura? La hija de los Haruno…- Dijo el taxista  
-Wow, si que es conocida, por eso la siguen tanto- Pensó Temari  
-Bien, aquí es- Dijo el conductor del taxi  
-Muchas gracias- Dijo Temari mientras le daba dinero al taxista

Temari se pasó enfrente de la casa, bueno era una mansión…  
-¿Me dejaran pasar?, ni siquiera traigo regalo…-Se dijo Temari  
Temari se quedo afuera de la casa dando vueltas esperando que alguien conocido llegara para meterse a la fiesta acompañada

Adentro de la casa:

Había varios chicos bailando, algunos estaban parados junto a las bebidas.

Al fondo estaban Sakura e Ino hablando:  
Sakura- y se dice tu amiga… Enserio que mal, si fuera tu, le dejo de hablar  
Ino- ¡Obvio! Ni crea que le volveré a hablar  
Sakura- Mil veces estar solo nosotras dos que con esa estúpida jaja!  
Ino- Ok, pero a todo esto ¿que haremos con Shikamaru?  
Sakura- ¿Porque?  
Ino- Pues se supone que se lo iba presentar a Temari…  
Sakura- Por favor… Ino no seas tonta… Tu y Yo sabemos que la que quiere con Shikamaru eres TU!  
Ino- No es cierto…  
Sakura- Claro que si, bueno aunque sea te atrae mucho…  
Ino- ¡Obvio no!  
Sakura- Bueno, te gusta un poco  
Ino- Ok, es atractivo y si me gusta un poco  
Sakura- ¿Pues que esperas?  
Ino- No estas pensando en…  
Sakura- El día de hoy, tú estarás con Shikamaru  
Ino- Pero… ¿Y Temari?  
Sakura- ¿Esa que?... Pensé que eras diferente, enserio me decepcionas  
Ino- Claro que soy diferente  
Sakura- Entonces, que no te importe Temari, al fin ya no son amigas…  
Ino- Tienes razón, no se que haría sin ti  
Sakura- (Señalando la puerta) ¡Mira quien llego!

Junto a las bebidas se encontraba parado aquel chico.

Sakura- (gritando) Shikamaru ven aquí  
Ino- No hay necesidad de que le hables…  
Sakura- Espera y verás  
Shikamaru- Hola chicas  
Sakura- Bien, ustedes dos se gustan  
Shikamaru- ¿De que hablas?  
Ino- ¿Que?  
Sakura- Bueno, se atraen  
Shikamaru- ¿Con eso que?  
Sakura- Bien, solo platiquen y en unos segundos empezara la música  
Shikamaru- Oigan, tengo que ir por una bebida, esperen  
Ino- Si claro

Sakura- Oye tonta, ¿que esperas?  
Ino- No se, es que no creo gustarle  
Sakura- Mira, en la parte de atrás esta la terraza…  
Ino- ¿Y eso que?  
Sakura- Con la música, las bebidas… tu, el SOLOS…  
Ino- Que quieres lograr….  
Sakura- Sabes que quiero lo mejor, tu eres mi mejor amiga y el mi mejor amigo… me encantaría verlos juntos, aunque sea un rato  
Ino- Lo se, pero ¿yo que hare?  
Sakura- Tu solo llévalo hasta la terraza, en la mesa van a estar dos bebidas, le darás a Shikamaru la bebida en el vaso azul…  
Ino- Bien… ¿Y que contiene el vaso azul?  
Sakura- Solo procura que tome del vaso azul…  
Ino- Ahí viene, cállate…  
Shikamaru- ¿En que estábamos?  
Sakura- En que la fiesta va a empezar… ¡Prendan la música!

Todos empezaron a bailar, en el centro de la pista; estaba obscuro y había iluminación de colores como estilo discoteca que parpadeaba al ritmo de la música.

Shikamaru- ¿Quieres bailar?  
Ino- Claro

Bailaron unas 3 canciones "movidas" y decidieron ir por bebidas.

Ino- Oye, te quiero mostrar algo…  
Shikamaru- Ok,

Ino guió a Shikamaru hasta la terraza, tal y como le había dicho Sakura.  
Era un lugar amplio, iluminado por un par de lámparas exteriores. Había una mesa con dos sillas.  
Estaba rodeado de un barandal y por fuera estaba el jardín y al fondo la alberca.  
Shikamaru recorrió la terraza miro a Ino y se recargo en el barandal.  
Ino tomo los dos vasos y le dio el azul a Shikamaru tal y como indico Sakura.

Shikamaru- Gracias  
Ino- Si claro…  
Ino- y… ¿tienes novia?  
Shikamaru- No  
Ino- ¿Y por qué un chico tan atractivo como tu no tiene novia?  
Shikamaru- (tomando de la bebida)… glp, glp… aun no llega la chica correcta  
Ino- Ya veo…  
Shikamaru- Y tú… eres muy guapa, ¿Por qué no tienes novio?  
Ino- Por que no hay ninguno disponible…  
Shikamaru- Oh, ya veo…

Ino caminó hacia la mesa para servirse otra bebida, al pasar junto a Shikamaru, el cabello de ella rosó el brazo y el pecho de Shikamaru de manera provocativa.  
Al servirse la bebida "accidentalmente" se derramó en su blusa  
(N/A: que quede claro que fue accidental eh! Jaja)

Ups- Dijo Ino  
-¿Que pasa?- Dijo Shikamaru acercándose a ella  
-Creo que se derramó un poco…

Shikamaru acomedidamente le dio unas servilletas

Ino- Creo que no se secara… Sera mejor que me la quite, ¿no crees?  
Shikamaru-(con los ojos en blanco) ¿¡EH!?  
Ino- Traigo otra abajo… jeje

Ino se empezó a quitar la blusa muy cerca de Shikamaru, de manera muy seductiva.  
Gracias a la bebida mas el instinto de hombre de Shikamaru, el inmediatamente empezó a coquetear con ella.

Ino- ¿Me ayudas?  
Shikamaru- Claro que si…

Ino llevo las manos de Shikamaru a su cintura, mientras ella lentamente se quitaba la blusa…  
Al ritmo de la música, las luces y las bebidas, Ino aventó la blusa y entrelazo sus manos al cuello de Shikamaru.  
Shikamaru estaba recargado en el barandal, Ino lo empezaba a besar en el cuello… Shikamaru la detuvo…

Ino- ¿No te gusta?

Shikamaru la miro fijamente y la empezó a besar desde la boca y fue bajando hasta el cuello y más abajo…

Mientras tanto, en la fiesta:

Sakura había notado la llegada de Temari, así que se dirigió hacia ella

Sakura- ¿Que haces aquí?  
Temari- No vine por ti, ni por tu fiesta  
Sakura- Entonces vete  
Temari- ¿Donde esta Ino?  
Sakura- Esta ocupa… (A Sakura se le ocurrió un plan)  
Temari- Te repito… Donde esta Ino?  
Sakura- A fuera en la terraza deprimida por que perdió tu amistad  
Temari- ¿Enserio le importa?  
Sakura- Claro, mira mejor pídele una disculpa…  
Temari- Llévame a donde esté  
Sakura- Bien, sígueme

Temari y Sakura caminaron y abrieron la puerta de la terraza cuando vieron aquella escena poco comprometedora de Ino y Shikamaru…

Temari- (Gritando) INO!!

Ino despeinada, sin blusa y con las manos de Shikamaru encima volteó y se quedo blanca al ver a Temari.

Sakura- Wow… no pensé que llegarían a tanto…  
Temari- ¡CALLATE!  
Sakura- Creo que alguien esta enojada…  
Temari- ¡¡INOOO!!  
Shikamaru- (llevándose la mano a la cabeza)Que problemático…

***Fin del Flashback***


End file.
